peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 December 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-12-23 ; Comments *Christmas special live from Peel Acres. *John opens the show with what he proclaims to be 'one of the great records of all time'. 'No wine on this programme until it's over, of course', he adds. This is the last in a series of Christmas shows interspersing records and live sessions with carols sung by the 'Peel Family Choir' that started in 1999. *Plays an Al Ferrier track that was found in John Peel's Record Box after his death, as was the Nightcaps single. *He also tells his listeners that the drains at Peel Acres are blocked. *ballboy bring a present for JP that he opens live on air: a Hibernian T-shirt with 'Peel' written on the back. 'Large enough for me to get into...ideal for the pear-shaped man', he comments. Laura Cantrell later gives him a complete set of Gene Vincent records. John says that he loved Vincent, and saw him at the Liverpool Empire 'when he was at the peak of his form'. *Several caustic remarks are made about Sting, a man John called 'a tiresome crooner' in his autobiography. *Photos of the event, including Peel wearing his Hibs shirt, can be found on ballboy's official site. Sessions *ballboy, #5. Live from Peel Acres. No known commercial release. *Laura Cantrell, #5. Live from Peel Acres. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Nightcaps, 'Wine, Wine, Wine (7 inch)' (Musicor) *Rude Ass Tinker, 'Magical Digital (LP - Drug Skill)' (Deathchant) *Al Ferrier, 'Don't Play Blue Eyes (Crying In The Rain) (7 inch)' (Master-Trak) *Laura Cantrell, 'Pretty Paper/The New Year's Resolution' (Peel Session) *Can, 'Silent Night (7 inch)' (Virgin) *Jack White, 'Never Far Away (LP - Cold Mountain)' (DMZ/Columbia/Sony) *Peel Family Choir, 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful' (NA) *D4, 'Don't Believe in Christmas (LP - Christmas on the Rocks' (Fast Food) *Darlene Love, 'Winter Wonderland (LP - A Christmas Gift For You)' (Phil Spector) *ballboy, 'There Are Only Inches Between Us, But There Might As Well Be Mountains And Trees/Past Lovers' (Peel Session) *Elephant Man, 'Badman Holiday (7 inch)' (In The Streetz) *Melys, 'Eyeliner (CDR)' (Sylem) *Peel Family Choir, 'Once in Royal David's City' (NA) *Scott Brown, 'Ice Cold (12 inch)' (Evolution) *James Brown, 'Hey America (7 inch)' (King) *ballboy, 'A Starry Night' (Peel Session) *ballboy & Laura Cantrell, 'I Lost You, But I Found Country Music' (Peel Session) *Don Gibson, 'Sweet Dreams (7 inch)' (RCA) *Skynet, 'Skyway (12 inch)' (Skynet) *Shikari, 'Morning Wood (LP- Shikari)' (Level-Plane) *Peel Family Choir, 'While Shepherds Watched Their Flocks' (NA) *Elvis Presley, 'Santa Claus is Back in Town (LP- Elvis' Christmas Album)' (RCA-Victor) *Mr H. Lambton, 'A Christmas Ghost Story (10")' (Pig's Big 78-Zonophone/Twin) *Mr. Aeroplane Man, 'Come On DJ (LP-Come On DJ)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Laura Cantrell, 'Oh So Many Years' (Peel Session) *Laura Cantrell & ballboy, 'I Still Miss Someone' (Peel Session) *Buddy Hollies, 'Yeah Yeah (LP - Fire At Will)' (Sympathy for the Record Industry) *George Nooks & Bounty Killer, 'Party Vibe (7 inch)' (Big Yard) *Peel Family Choir, 'Hark, the Herald Angels Sing/We Wish You A Merry Christmas' (NA) *Stylus, 'Pluen Eira (7 inch)' (Ochre) File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20031224 Christmas Party.mp3 *b) Peel Show 2003-12-23 pts 1 & 2 *c) John_Peel_20031223.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:00:00 (approx) *(3) ;Other *a)Incorrectly dated 2003-12-24 (this date saw the beginning of the Festive Fifty for 2003), is in mono and misses the first track. *b) Complete show in stereo. *c) Many thanks to B! ;Available *a) Mono, slightly incomplete: John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 *b) Part 1: Mooo / Part 2: Mooo or http://www.mediafire.com/?zo0qhgqgggc (still active) * (3) John Peel 2003-09 Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Christmas